Talk:Vivace Gym/@comment-29794911-20160830052640
Saw you guys might be reviewing Ideas for Vivace City. Anyway, here is my Idea for the Gym. Rough draft of course... Vivace Gym: Player walks through the large tent, over the central ring arena, and into a back room where Shadini is waiting. After meeting with Shadini (Oscar) he explains that he is much more comfortable battling when he is on the dark stage and in character (shy introvert guy etc...). Shadini tells the player to come back later when he is in costume. (After _____ event/mini quest/evil team encounter) On your return he will accept your challenge as part of their next performance. In front of the gym entrance is a ticket booth. There is a worker manning the booth. Worker speaks to Player: "The Great Shadini is about to kick off tonights performance! Would you be interested in buying a ticket? Wait...You say your here as a challenger? Then you must be tonights Headliner, your part of the show! Remember now there won't be an intermission until after the first three acts. Be sure to prepare your Pokemon and stock up on items before you enter the tent. Its bound to be an amazing show!" (Are you ready to start the show (Gym Challenge) prompt. Yes-or-No?) As you enter, the lights are dimmed inside the tent. Shadini appears under a spotlight and exclaims that the show is about to begin. Shadini introduces the Player to the audience: "One and all, boys and girls! We have a special show for those of you here today! Here, occupying center ring of our very own Vivace Gym a new challenger will test their abilities. Will he/she prevail against our house performers and myself? This is sure to be quite the spectacle! Without further ado... Let the show begin!" Shadini: "Our first act of the evening will be the renowned beast of mischief. Born in the depths and darkness this terrifying creature has emerged to bring some light to our performance! The fast, the untamable, the mighty Koberus!" (The player will battle a single high level Koberus without a trainer.)(*Spotlight* As Koberus charges into center ring) Audience: "Cheers and roars erupt from the crowd" Shadini: "Amazing... That was truly Extremespeed! What a spectacle to behold! Koberus certainly holds up to its dangerous reputation. Will the contender face the pressure of a duel performance? My Assistants Pam and Lee! (*Spotlight* Assistants Pam and Lee drop down from the ceiling.) Assistant Pam: (Before battle) "Shadini hand picked us for a reason." Assistant Lee: (Before battle) "You sure you'r playing with a full deck?." Assistant Pam (Battle start) "Lets put on a show of our own." Assistant Lee: (Battle start) Two against one? I don't even have to use my Ace." Assistant Pam: (Battle won) "That was a showstopper!" Assistant Lee: (Battle won) "At least the audience liked it..." (Both Assistant Pam and Assistant Lee have two Pokemon) Audience: "Gasps and cheers from the audience" Shadini: but can our challenger face the pure muscle and might wielded by our most powerful act? Once when lost in the freezing north he took shelter in caves to survive. There he tirelessly trained to defend himself against the wild Pokemon who lived in the dark. Upon his return he was the strongest man in all of Urbos! Entering from center stage, the one... the only... Strongman Arnold!" (*Spotlight* upon entrance) Audience: "Gasps and cheers come from the crowd" Strongman Arnold: (Before battle) "So your my opponent... Why your no bigger than a wee Toxito. Try and avoid getting squashed" Strongman Arnold: (Battle starts) "Lets see how you fair with muscles like these!" (After winning) "What strength! I'm impressed!" (Strongman Arnold has two or three Pokemon.) Audience: "Cheers and yells" Shadini:"I can't believe it... The Strongman has been blustered!" What an exhibit of pure power by our courageous contender! SPECTACULAR! Theres no other word for it. Now we have our brief intermission in order to prepare for the main attraction! Dont go to far, the audience will be waiting." (There will be a period where the player can heal their Pokemon, buy items, and speak with the crowd about his battles. Possibly visit the first three acts around the tent for advice regarding the players battle with Shadini. Once your ready speak with Shadini whos waiting center stage in order to challenge him for the Jester Badge.) *Lights dim* *Spotlight* appears on both Shadini and the Player. Shadini: Lets hear some noise from the house because tonights main event is here! Your Ring Master himself is about to take center stage! I would have never guessed you could best all my most popular acts. Audience: "Loud Cheers and screams are heard throughout the crowd." Shadini: (Before battle) "You've shown your courage, now let me show you mine!" Lets make our battle together a spectacle!" Shadini: (Battle start) "My Tricks are going to leave both you and the audience astounded!" Shadini: (Battle won) "Its like you knew all my tricks from the start!"(Shadini has four Pokemon) Audience: " Cheers are heard from every member of the crowd" Shadini: I have to congratulate you "Player" Its been a long time since I've had such a thrill!" You have performed miraculously! I can't think of anyone more deserving of this Jester Badge! (Also this TM ___, you can now use HM05 Surf, and Pokemon up to level 50 will obey.)" *Lights on* (Gym returns to the way it was when you first visited. with the members of the circus around the tent. Along with some of the audience who will congratulate you. Shadini (Oscar) is in the backroom waiting for his next performance.) The idea behind this Gym is a three part championship style format instead of a puzzle. After the three "Trainers" have been defeated your then allowed to return to the Pokemon center and Pokemart to heal and restock items during the "Intermission". Afterward you return for the final Gym leader battle vs Shadini. Vivace city marks an early halfway point in the game so I feel its a safe place to have an "E4 like scenario" without being repetitive. As for the issue of using healing items, you could grant the ability to use healing items between battles if to difficult. If its to easy, only allow the player to use healing items during battle.You could even through in another trainer before Shadini. I kept a corny darkness theme throughout. The people living in Vivace City are very comfortable in the Dark. Theres lots of lights at the Gamecorner anyway! I'm not attached to anything here and it's a sketch of what it could be anyway. Just getting ideas into the mix.